coach is dating?
by tarandayo
Summary: Kelima anggota regular Seirin geger kala mendapati sang coach tercinta—Aida Riko jalan bareng dengan seorang pemuda misterius. Agenda jalan-jalan santai pun berubah jadi acara penguntitan massal. / "Aku tidak tau kalau Riko punya pacar". / "Itu artinya, kau terlambat Hyuuga. Dia sudah jatuh ke tangan orang lain." / "Kalian jangan ngawur!" / [Re-Publish] [Edited]


Kelima anggota regular Seirin geger kala mendapati sang _coach_ tercinta—Aida Riko jalan bareng dengan seorang pemuda misterius. Agenda jalan-jalan santai pun berubah jadi acara penguntitan massal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung hints (keras) of uhuk _jealous_ Hyuuga. Dan juga  super crack pairing, jadi siap-siaplah dengan kejutan di akhir cerita.  
**

 **Selamat menikmati~**

.

.

.

* * *

Lima anggota reguler Seirin yang terdiri dari Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kagami, dan Kuroko—atas ide entah siapa—memutuskan untuk mengabiskan salah satu hari libur (libur dari sekolah sekaligus dari latihan basket) musim dingin mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengajak ketujuh anggota lainnya (termasuk sang pelatih), namun tak ada yang bisa ikut karena beragam alasan. Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara kerja kelompok, Mitobe bantu masak-masak buat acara arisan keluarga, Koganei sakit flu dan Tsuchida pergi berkencan. ( _Sumpah, alasan Tsuchida benar-benar kurang ajar_ — isi hati para anggota basket yang semuanya lajang.)

Kelima pemuda itu berjalan bergerombol menyusuri jalan yang di pinggirnya berjejer berbagai macam toko—sebagai daya tarik utama dari ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Tujuan mereka sendiri yang pasti adalah toko buku (Izuki ingin beli buku kumpulan permainan kata volume terbaru sedangkan Kuroko ingin beli novel), toko figurin (Hyuuga berniat menambah koleksinya—yang merangkap sebagai barang jaminan yang siap dipatahkan oleh sang _pelatih tercinta_ apabila _shoot_ -nya meleset), seta toko hewan (Kiyoshi mau membeli makanan ikan entah untuk apa).

Gerombolan remaja penggila basket itu terus berjalan diiringi percakapan ringan—yang didominasi pertengkaran tidak penting. Namun belum sampai di tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba Hyuuga yang berdiri paling depan laksana pemimpin barisan menghentikan langkahnya—dan sontak diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Izuki bertanya heran pada Hyuuga—yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan alis berkerut.

"Itu—pelatih, 'kan?"

Seketika keempat pemuda lainnya mengikuti arah pandang sang kapten, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang _sangat familiar_ sedang berdiri dalam radius sekitar dua puluh meter. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau dengan hiasan bulu di leher, kakinya terbalut _stocking_ hitam dan _boots_ berwarna senada.

 _Kawaii_. Mungkin begitulah pemikiran beberapa lelaki yang melihatnya, salah satunya seorang cowok berkacamata temannya sejak SMP yang sekarang terlibat hubungan kapten-pelatih dengannya, dimana hubungan itu tampaknya telah melahirkan sebuah rasa spesial—uhuk. Maaf, abaikan saja.

"Aneh. Padahal kemarin dia bilang kalau hari ini mau bantu di _gym_ ayahnya," ujar Hyuuga heran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan? Ah, ajak bareng kita saja!"

"Boleh juga."

"Tunggu," sela Kuroko. "Sepertinya pelatih bersama dengan seseorang."

Mereka mengamati gadis mungil itu. Ia berdiri di dekat sebuah _vending machin_ e—yang sedang dipakai seorang pemuda. Selesai bertransaksi, si pemuda mendekat ke Riko lalu menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng padanya. Riko menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan tampak mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu kedua sosok itu—Riko dan pemuda yang belum dapat mereka identifikasi lantaran tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya—berjalan bersisian, menjauh dari posisi mereka berlima sekarang.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi para regular Seirin itu untuk mencerna pemandangan yang tersuguh barusan.

"Pelatih … Kencan?!" –Mata Izuki berubah jadi _eagle mode_ , menandakan kalau dia sedang syok.

"Eh … Aku tidak tau kalau Riko punya pacar." Kiyoshi mengernyit.

"Tunggu … Bukannya pelatih itu ada 'hubungan' sama kapten—umph!" Mulut Kagami langsung dibekap Kuroko. "Jangan ember, Kagami-kun," ujarnya datar.

Kalau di saat lain, si kapten berkacamata ini pasti sudah mencak-mencak mendengar kalimat adik kelasnya yang sungguh _nonsense_ itu. Gosip darimana pula itu?! (Tiba-tiba Izuki terbatuk dan Koganei yang berada nun jauh disana bersin.) Tapi yang bersangkutan seolah tuli dengan pernyataan paling fitnah barusan, lantaran pikirannya terpusat pada tiga kata: Riko. Cowok. Kencan.

"Belum tentu kencan. Bisa saja itu teman atau mungkin saudara Pelatih." Kuroko berusaha menetralisir keadaan.

"Hyuuga, kau sekelas dengannya 'kan? Apa ada lelaki yang dekat dengannya?" tanya Kiyoshi pada Hyuuga yang cengo.

Dengan keadaan hati gonjang-ganjing di pemuda berkacamata menjawab, "se-setauku tidak ada. Pelatih jarang mengobrol dengan lelaki … dia lebih sering mengobrol masalah basket dan latihan denganku."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin saudara. Atau—" Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya, membuat empat kepala menoleh penasaran. "Pelatih memang sudah punya pacar dan merahasiakannya dari kita."

"Mana mungkin, Kuroko!" Hyuuga tampak tidak senang dengan argumen yang terakhir.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan hipotesis yang memungkinkan kok. Dan untuk membuktikan mana yang benar, lebih baik kita ikuti saja mereka. Kurasa belum terlalu jauh." Kalau Kuroko sudah loyal bicara begini biasanya kalau bukan ada hal yang gawat sih—

"Maksudmu … menguntit?"

"Lebih tepatnya menyelidiki agar misteri ini dapat terjawab." –tentu karena ia sedang terbawa suasana dan _role-playing_ sebagai detektif pemecah kasus. Duh, dasar penggemar novel misteri.

"Sebaiknya Izuki-senpai yang memimpin jalan. Jangkauan pandang senpai yang luas akan sangat membantu."

Mereka tetap bergerombol seperti semula, bedanya kali ini Izuki yang berada paling depan. Penyelidikan (baca: penguntitan atas dasar kepo yang mendalam) pun dimulai. Mereka melangkah cepat guna menyusul target yang menghilang dari jangkauan selagi mereka sibuk misuh-misuh tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang navigator handal bernama Izuki Shun buka suara. "Itu dia! Pelatih dan si pemuda ada di dalam kafe disana!"

(Mungkin tidak salah kalau kemampuan Izuki cocok untuk dipakai mengintip.)

"Wah, hebat sekali matamu itu Izuki!" Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk bahu Izuki.

" _D'aho_! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memuji! Ada masalah yang lebih penting!" Hyuuga menimpuk bahu Kiyoshi dengan sewot.

"Hehe … kau cemburu, Hyuuga?"

"Hah, mengapa aku mesti cemburu, _baka_!" Perempatan muncul. Uh, jangan-jangan dia masuk _clutch_ _time_ _mode_ , padahal ini bukan pertandingan.

"Kalau _Senpai_ ribut, kita bisa ketahuan." Kuroko menginterupsi sebelum pertengkaran tidak penting itu terus berlanjut.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah berada di dekat pintu masuk restoran tersebut. Riko dan si pemuda duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela. Rambut pemuda itu masih tertutup tudung jaket dan posisinya membelakangi mereka, sedangkan sang pelatih menghadap mereka—sehingga para penguntit itu harus bersembunyi agar tak ketahuan. Riko dan si pemuda menyantap makanan dan minuman masing-masing sambil mengobrol santai.

"Izuki, bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melihat wajahnya?" tanya Hyuuga tak sabaran.

"Kurasa aku mengenalinya, tapi tidak mungkin orang itu …" Izuki tampak ragu, sedangkan yang lainnya makin tak sabar. "Aku perlu memastikannya lagi dalam jarak lebih dekat."

" _Ano_ … biar aku saja yang mendekatinya. Mereka berdua tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku."

Dengan begitu, keempat pemuda kepo itu pun mendorong Kuroko. Si rambut biru berjalan santai di sisi jalan yang lain, dengan mata berusaha menangkap tampilan wajah si pemuda. Dan—hanya butuh waktu sedetik agar ia bisa mengenali sosok misterius itu. Karena orang itu adalah orang yang sangat Kuroko kenal—yang juga pasti diketahui seluruh pemain Seirin.

Orang yang tiga tahun satu sekolah serta satu tim dengannya.

Yang timnya baru saja ia dan rekan-rekannya hadapi di Winter Cup kemarin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"APAA?!" Para regular Seirin bereaksi heboh terhadap hasil laporan Kuroko.

"BENERAN?!" Kagami syok seolah ada kabar kalau Alex pacaran dengan Himuro atau kalau mendengar Mitobe menyanyi merdu. Apakah sedahsyat itukah efek kejutnya?

Kuroko sendiri sudah membayangkan reaksi rekan-rekannya itu—terutama Kagami yang kontrol volume suaranya bermasalah—sehingga ia terlebih dahulu menggiring mereka menjauh dari target yang sekarang masih asyik nongkrong di kafe.

"Ternyata aku benar ..." Izuki memasang raut tak percaya.

"Kapten Rakuzan … Akashi Seijuro?! Kenapa dia disini, seharusnya dia di Kyoto, kan?!" Hyuuga sangsi berat. Kalau yang jalan sama Riko itu cowok _random_ sih Hyuuga tinggal damprat atau siapkan guna-guna buat menyingkirkannya, tapi _hello_ , ini Akashi lho, mantra apapun nggak akan mempan dan jin manapun nggak akan berani—ehm, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Akashi-kun dan Pelatih berjalan bersama. Setauku Akashi-kun dan Pelatih tidak mengenal satu sama lain secara khusus."

"Jangan-jangan—" Kiyoshi memasang raut serius. "Mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan?"

"Itu artinya—" Izuki meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Hyuga dan memasang ekspresi seolah hendak mengatakan hal super bijak. "Kau terlambat, Hyuuga. Gara-gara mengulur waktu, dia pun jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

"Kalian berdua jangan ngawur!" Hyuga bete berat, kalimat teman-temannya tambah memperburuk suasana hatinya yang sudah sangat keruh, sekeruh isi bak sampah yang sedang mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian.

—Singkat kata, misuh-misuh sesi kedua dimulai. Setelah kerusuhan mereda dan mereka kembali ke titik tadi untuk mengawasi target dari dekat.

Keadaan target: masih seperti tadi. Masih mengobrol santai di restoran. Dari ekspresinya, tampaknya Riko menikmati obrolannya dengan si pemuda—yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro—bahkan sesekali tawa lepas dari bibirnya.

… Itu beneran Akashi kan? Akashi yang hobi bikin orang menciut ketakutan akan keabsolutannya itu?

Kelima pemuda itu makin tak paham.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang yang relasinya _sangat dipertanyakan_ itu beranjak dari kafe dan diikuti oleh para _stalker_ yang masih persisten demi menguak kebenaran. Riko dan Akashi berjalan berdampingan, dan oh— _hell_ , mereka kelihatan cocok. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah pasangan. Lima pemuda lajang itu jadi tambah gemas.

Selang beberapa langkah kedua remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko perhiasan. Akashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Riko, merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Riko. Si gadis bersurai cokelat tampak terkejut. Akashi memberi penjelasan, kemudian Riko mengangguk dan menerima kotak itu sambil tersenyum.

Dari ukurannya … jangan-jangan itu isinya cincin?

 _Woi, Aida Kagetora, anak gadis lu ada yang ngeceng tuh! Samperin sono, bantai pake shotgun!_ batin mereka histeris.

(Pertanyaannya, emang Kagetora segan ngegertak kalo yang ngeceng anaknya itu cowok macam Akashi?)

.

.

 _(Hancurkan saja koleksi figurinku dengan tangan kejimu, asalkan jangan kauhancurkan hatiku dengan kelakuanmu, ououou~)_

—Lagu _absurd_ darimana pula ini?

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita perihal kejadian kemarin sudah disampaikan ke anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain. Rapat dadakan pun diadakan di _gym_ kala si pelatih yang jadi _hot topic_ sedang keluar mengurusi sesuatu. Berbagai hipotesis dan argumen dilayangkan. Mulai dari yang normal sampai yang dramatis ala shoujo manga ("Mungkin pertemuan singkat kala pertandingan Winter Cup menimbulkan getaran dan menjadi awal berseminya cinta mereka"). Pret.

Keputusan sudah bulat. Mereka akan menjelma menjadi agen dan menyelidiki perihal hubungan antara sang pelatih dengan mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu. Agenda dan strategi penyelidikan hendak disusun, namun decitan pintu _gym_ menginterupsi. Sebelas kepala menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka—menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek.

"… kenapa kalian duduk membentuk lingkaran begitu?" Riko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak paham dengan pemandangan aneh di depannya.

Para hadirin rapat rahasia itu memasang ekspresi persis seperti saat Riko memergoki mereka mengintip di _onsen_ waktu itu—tapi ini beda kasus.

"A-ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa, kami cuma sedang membiacarakan sesuatu!" Sang kapten gelagapan mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Kalian tadi kusuruh latihan, 'kan?" Riko berkacak pinggang tak senang.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kami kembali latihan!" ujar Hyuuga sembari berdiri, lalu memberi instruksi agar yang lainnya kembali ke lapangan.

"Oh iya, kemarin saat aku pergi membeli perlengkapan _gym_ , aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan kami mengobrol sebentar membicarakan rencana untuk latih tanding antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Lalu—" Seraya berjalan mendekat, Riko merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. "Akashi-kun menitipkan ini untuk Kuroko-kun."

Eh, itu kan kotak yang kemarin? Jadi itu bukan untuk Riko, tapi buat Kuroko? Tunggu—Akashi ngasih cincin ke Kuroko? Jadi Kuroko juga punya semacam _affair_ dengan si rambut merah?!

Beberapa buah otak disana _overload_.

"O-oi, Kuroko, buka kotaknya," perintah Kagami yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari para makhluk penasaran disana.

"Baik." Kuroko berujar dengan datar, tak peduli betapa cengo wajah teman-temannya. Tutup kotak pun dilepas—menampilkan sebuah benda bulat berkilau—

Berwarna oranye dengan kaitan untuk digantungkan di resleting.

Eh—jadi itu gantungan kunci?!

Hening mengisi ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian suara dering memecah kesunyian. Pemuda berambut biru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

 **From : Akashi-kun**

 **Subject : Oleh-oleh**

Kuroko, aku menitipkan hadiah kecil untukmu dan teman-teman yang lain. Itu adalah oleh-oleh saat aku menonton pertandingan NBA minggu lalu. Aku sangat ingin berkumpul dengan kalian—Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima—tapi sayang aku hanya sebentar di Tokyo.

p.s: oh iya, kuharap kalian tak salah paham dengan pemandangan kemarin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, gitu toh. Ha ha ha …" Semua yang disana mengangguk-angguk—berusaha—paham.

Kuroko agak _brokoro_ lantaran gagal bermain menjadi 'detektif-detektifan' dalam rangka menyelidiki misteri hubungan antara pelatih-dan-kapten-beda-sekolah-itu (—Walau sebenarnya lebih mirip wartawan _infotaiment_ ketimbang detektif).

Oh, padahal Kiyoshi sudah membuat janji dengan pendeta (—"Saya ingin minta bantuan Anda untuk mengusir makhluk gaib berwarna merah.")

Eh, sumpah, itu bukan kiasan kok. Kenyataannya kemarin Kiyoshi memang melihat ada sebersit merah-merah melintas di dapurnya pada malam hari—hantu kayaknya. Abaikan saja paragraf barusan.

Terakhir mari kita lihat reaksi sang kapten. Pemuda berkacamata itu kini menganga indah—lengkap dengan cahaya surgawi yang menyorot dari atas. Duh, siang-siang begini kok lampu _gym_ nyala.

Pokoknya bagi Hyuuga Junpei, yang dirasanya itu kayak negebelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, terus ngebut menuju rasi bintang paliing manis. Hatinya lega—selega kala buang air setelah perjuangan menahan pipis selama sepuluh jam. Percayalah bung, menahan cemburu itu lebih sulit daripada menahan diri untuk tidak membanting _handphone_ ketika bermain _flappy bird_.

Yah, walau itu artinya perjuangan si kapten _tsundere_ yang rela begadang semalaman demi membaca berbagai artikel tentang 'cara menyingkirkan rival cinta coretyang gantengnya kebangetancoret' yang ia temukan di gugel jadi sia-sia. Begitu pun dengan rencananya belajar menggunakan _shotgun_ pada coretcalonmertuacoret Yang Terhormat Aida Kagetora.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-kun itu orangnya menyenangkan. Dia baik dan enak diajak mengobrol—aku bahkan betah berlama-lama berbincang dengannya kemarin. Aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya," ujar Riko setelahnya.

"…"

Sepertinya Hyuuga harus menelan kembali rasa leganya. Dalam hati ia berniat untuk mengecat rambutnya jadi warna merah setelah ini.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Nyahahaha, saya sadar kalo si kapten merah OOC abis disini. Maaf, maaf, maafkan diriku /sungkem**

 **Salam,**

 **Mieko**


End file.
